Zomponies!
by FlameDusk
Summary: When Blueberry and her sister wakes up, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Blueberry Breeze woke up from a loud bang outside, she looked out her window, it was in the middle of the night. Who is crazy enough to set a bomb off in Ponyville? She got out of bed and opened her door, her sister, Raspberry Swirls opening her own door "Hey sis." Blue spoke, looking to her, a reply coming from her sister "Hey, what the hay was that?" she asked, rather confused. Blueberry shrugged "I don't know, I think it was some kind of expl- Sis, what was that noise? Is somepony at the door?" she looked to the stairs then to her sister, the both of them running to their parent's room and opening it, finding nopony inside.

The two checked their brother's room, finding him not in there either, so they both went to their oldest sister's room, she seemed to be gone as well... Where are they? The two walked down the stairs and trotted to the door, Blueberry looking out the window and spotting their father "It's Dad!" Blue beamed to her sister, her sister opening the door and their father running in "Thank god you girls are alright! Something weird is going on in Ponyville, we have to get out of here!" their father shouted, running to the kitchen and pulling a revolver out of the kitchen cupboard, running back to his daughters.

Raspberry frowned, noticing the revolver infront of them "Dad, where's Mom, Huckle and Berry Blast?" she asked, Blueberry nodding in agreement. "We got split up inside Ponyville! Everypony has gone crazy! They're acting like Zomponies or something!" he replied, walking to the door before a dead fleshy pony stormed in and biting the father on the shoulder, him screaming in pain. The two girls backing up, Blueberry quickly grabbing a bat from next to them, good thing she never took it upstairs after a game of baseball. The two terrified as their father fell lifeless onto the floor, the revolver next to him. "We have to get to Dad's gun!" Raspberry exclaimed, looking to her sister. "You get to the gun, I'll distract this thing." She replied, her sister running past and Blueberry hitting the Zompony on the head with the baseball bat. But to their surprise, two Zomponies ran into the house, tackling Blueberry and Raspberry, trying to bite the two.

Luckily enough, two ponies ran in, gladly enough not infected. One of them hitting the Zompony on top of Blueberry with a rusty pipe and the other hitting the Zompony on Raspberry with his hoof before shooting a round of lead into the Zomponies head and helping the two up "We're glad we got to you guys just in time." One of them spoke "One more second and you guys could've been one of those things." The other said, picking up the dead father's revolver and passing it to Raspberry "Well we're glad you two got here in time, Tay and Well Read, we owe you." Blueberry said, looking outside "Now, what the hay is going on?"

"Well, there was some sort of explosion so we came here to check on you guys, we had to make sure you guys were alright. Sorry about your father by the way, wish she could of got here in time." Tay replied before looking to her cousin Well Read "Well Read was staying at mine for a few days so that's why he's here." Tay closed the door and looked to Raspberry and Blueberry "Now get a bag and pack your things, we have to get out of here. This place isn't safe." Blueberry and Raspberry ran up the stairs, getting their saddlebags and running down, things inside like their father's pistol and it's ammo. "This is gonna be a long night.."


	2. Chapter 2

Blueberry nodded, walking over to her father's bloody body and tearing up "I love you..." she whispered softly before quickly exiting the farm house and making their way to Ponyville for the only unblocked way was right through the place, the hellhole they were about to enter… The group of four make their way down the berry farm and looked around, nopony around… well… if you count dead bodies as ponies… then yes, there were. They noticed a familiar body and inspected it before Tay spoke "It's Brendan, we told him to meet us here, and I guess the Zomponies got to him first… Wait, stand back everypony, he may wake up and think of us as a nice snack." And Tay was right, the body got up and launched themselves at Well Read, trying to bite him. Tay pulled out her gun and shot a bullet into the undead friend of hers, helping Well Read up after "You alright?" Tay asked before getting a reply "Yeah… I'm fine..." Well Read replied, looking down at the body, using his hoodie to hide something.

"Look, we haven't got time to mourn! Let's go!" Blueberry exclaimed, not wanting to stick around for too long, she didn't want to have to watch her father get the same thing. The group continued, Well Read slightly behind them, Ponyville now right infront of them "Well Read, hurry up!" Tay said rather loudly "What's the matter with you?!" Blue and Rasp turned, looking to him "I- I- I'm bit…" Well Read replied "I didn't want to say anything, but I don't want to become one of those things. Just kill me now, don't let me." Tay teared up and looked to her younger cousin "No! You can't be bit! Maybe you fell over or something! Maybe you got bit by a dog!" she beamed, trying to come up with excuses, not wanting to watch him turn or die she fell to the floor crying. "Well Read, are you sure you're bit?!" Blueberry asked, tears in her eyes because her friend was gonna die no matter what "Maybe you're mistaken or something." Well Read shook his head, moving his hoodie to show the bite on his neck. "I'm sorry guys... just kill me now…" Blueberry sighed, looking to her sister that already had the gun out and passed it to Well Read "We'll miss you old friend…" Rasp spoke, tears in her own eyes.

A gunshot was heard as Well Read's body hit the ground, the pistol landing next to him, looks like he had shot himself in the head. Tay quickly got up and ran to her cousin's body, hugging it tightly and crying, sad that he was gone. Tay picked up the pistel and put it to her own head, thinking about doing the same thing to herself. "Tay! Stop! What about Ryna! She needs you and so do we! Well Read wouldn't want you to do this!" Blueberry exclaimed, hoping to persuade her to not end her life "Even in all this! Ryna could still be alive!" Tay sighed before looking to the two friend infront of her before widening her eyes and telling her two friends to duck, they did so as two bullets flew over their heads and hit two Zomponies that were coming after them. "Okay, you two convinced me, I'll stay." The two girls sighed, taking their pistol back from Tay and noticing two ponies hidden behind a building, speaking with one another "Hello! You two! Need any help!" Rasp shouted, the two ponies began to walk over "Oh, sorry. We're trying to get through Ponyville, we lost a friend inside so we ran back." One of them said "We're Bright Sparks and Art Angel by the way, nice to meet you." The other continued. "Well we're Blueberry Breeze, Raspberry Swirls and Tay, care to join us?" Blueberry asked, hoping to make a few friends or close friends on this trip, just hoping her best friend and coltfriend are alive.


End file.
